


and the winner is...

by typefortydeductions



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, utterly unrepentant fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typefortydeductions/pseuds/typefortydeductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve starts sending Bucky customised award statues in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the winner is...

**Author's Note:**

> For Nyla.

It starts off fairly innocuously. They’re watching the Oscars, curled up on the couch, and Bucky remarks that there seems to be an award for everything nowadays. Steve grunts, mutters something about it being “nice that everyone gets some recognition”, and that seems to be that.

Except that, a week later, a customised award statue arrives in the mail, declaring that Bucky has ‘the best aim in New York State’. The statue comes with a typed note, addressed to ‘Sergeant Barnes’ and explaining that the writer is ‘a long-time admirer’. It’s unsigned, but Bucky has his suspicions. He keeps quiet though, merely shows it to Steve (who smiles, ears tinging red, and it would be endearing if Bucky wasn’t so worried about Steve’s complete inability to lie) and places it on his mantelpiece.

The next month, there’s another statue, and then another, and by the time Bucky has been awarded ‘best scrambled eggs in Brooklyn’ six months later, he feels the whole thing is getting rather ridiculous. When the statue for ‘best organised sock draw’ appears the month after, he decides this is the last straw. He walks past Steve on the way to his bedroom, and casually waves the statue at him.

“Hey, Stevie, I never said thanks for all of these.”

“S’alright—“ Steve stops, splutters, tries to start again, and Bucky just starts _laughing_ , because, really, how had the kid survived this long?

“Steve, buddy, did you seriously think I wasn’t gonna get it? Who else knows about my _sock draw_? You can’t lie to save your life – which we’re gonna have to talk about at some point – and whenever I use your laptop there are adverts for customisable award websites _everywhere_. It’s cute of ya, pal, it really is, but, well,”,he smiles sweetly “I’ve always been able to see straight through you.” Steve is full-on blushing by now, his entire face red, and he shuffles his feet.

“I just wanted to cheer you up, Buck. Show you how lucky I am to have you.” And _damn_ , Steve has always known just where to strike.

“Yeah, you did that Stevie. S’just –“ he gestures broadly with the statue, smirks “my mantelpiece is getting’ kinda crowded, y’know. Figure we could try a different reward system, maybe.” He cocks his head, waiting, rocks on his heels and – And Steve grabs him, pulls him in by his belt buckle, one hand coming up to cradle his face.

“Yeah?” he breathes, one thumb stroking along Bucky’s lower lip, other arm sliding round his waist “And what you gonna do to make that worth my while?”

And ain’t that the million dollar question. Ain’t that the question indeed.


End file.
